How Duchess and Kittens Got into the Countryside
(Cooler, Whopper, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes and Howler stopped running panting) Cooler: (pants) We'll never catch them. Whopper: (pants) They're too fast. Howler: (looking down at Franklin sleeping on the ground and points at him) Say, is that... wakes Duchess, Babar, Franklin, Lord Rataxes and Victor up Duchess: Oh! Oh, where are we? Lord Rataxes: How did we get here? Babar: We are not her owner's house at all. Duchess: Children, where are you? Answer me! Berlioz? Toulouse, Marie, where are you? Marie: Here we are, mama. Franklin: Beaver, Bear, Goose, Fox, Dodger, Leonard, Celeste, you're okay. Duchess: Marie, darling. Celeste: (in Duchess's voice) Are you all right? Babar: We are, Celeste. (to Marie) How about you? Marie: Uh, I guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed. Duchess: Now Marie, darling, don't be frightened. Berlioz (off-screen): Mama! Tito: (off-screen) Dodger! Marie: That's Berlioz. Franklin: And Tito. Duchess: Over here, darling. Berlioz, here we are. And don't worry, everything is going to be all right. Berlioz (wet and miserable): I'm coming, mama. Gee, I'm cold and I'm w-wet. Tito: So am I. croaks Berlioz: Mama? croaks loud Tito: Aye, it's a monster! Berlioz (frightened): Mama! and Berlioz runs to Duchess Duchess (laughing) Oh, darling. That's only a little frog, my love. Tito: But he had a mouth like a hippolotamus. croaks and Berlioz snugs to Duchess. Marie giggles Berlioz: Oh, what's so funny? Duchess: Now, now, darlings. Darlings, now you just stay here, and I'll go and I'll look for Toulouse. walks away from the basket and two kittens Toulouse! Toulouse, where are you? Marie: Toulouse! Marie, Vitor, Franklin, Beaver, Bear, Fox, Goose and Berlioz: Toulouse! Slyly, Francis, Einstein and Rita shows up from the basket Marie: Toulouse! Toulouse: Hey, what's all the yellin' about, huh? Berlioz: Why didn't you answer? Marie: Mama! He's been here all the time. Duchess: Oh, thank goodness. Oh, are you all right? grooms Toulouse Rita: We were having the funny dreams. Einstein: Edgar was in it. And we were all riding and bouncing along-- croak Toulouse: Frogs? Uh-oh, it wasn't a dream. Edgar did this to us. Duchess: Edgar? Tsk! Oh, darling, but that-- why, that's ridiculous. Berlioz: Yeah, maybe you fell on your head, Toulouse. Cooler: Hello there. Dodger: Cooler, is it really you, buddy? Cooler: The one and only, old friend. Franklin: Who is he? Cooler: I am Cooler. Whopper: I am Whopper. Nose Marie: I am Nose Marie. Bright Eyes: My name is Bright Eyes. Howler: And my name is Howler. Bright Eyes: (in Ducky's voice) What is your name? Franklin: My name is Franklin. Beaver: My name is Beaver. Snail: I am Snail. Fox: I am Fox Babar: I am Babar, King of Elephants. Rataxes: (like a gentleman) My name is Rataxes. Celeste: I am Babar's wife, Celeste. Victor: (like a gentleman) And my name's Victor. Whopper: It's very nice to meet you. thunder Marie: Mama, I'm afraid! I wanna go home. Duchess: Now, now, my darling. Don't be frightened. thunder makes Duchess scream a little Oh dear, oh dear! Let's get into the basket, all of us. Toulouse: What's gonna happen to us? Duchess: Well, darlings, I-- I just don't know. It does look hopeless, doesn't it? Berlioz: I wish we were home with Madame right now. Duchess: Oh. Poor Madame. She will be so worried when she finds us gone. {cut to Madame at home, wakened by thunder} Madame: Duchess? Kittens? Oh, my gracious! I had the most horrible dream about them. Thank goodness it was only a dream. Oh dear, what a terrible night. Now, now, my darlings. Don't be frightened. The storm will soon pass. opens a curtain to see the basket gone Oh! Oh, no! They're gone! runs out the bedroom Duchess? Kittens! Duchess! Where are you? shows up from his hole They're gone! They're gone! Roquefort: Duchess, kittens, gone? Why, that's terrible! But where? Why? Good heavens! Anything could happen to them on a night like this! Get- get washed down a storm drain, struck by lightning. Oh, they'll need help. I've just got to find them. runs out of the house Duchess! Kittens! (Thunderclap) Duchess! Kittens! Kittens!Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts